Fairy Tail: Stay on Top
by FlashRadar5
Summary: It's been 5 years since Fairy Tail regained their name as the Number One Guild in Fiore, and the annual Grand Magic Games are coming up! With many powerful guilds, old and new, competing, will they remain on top? Collaboration with snakeboy33.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to my first Fairy Tail fic! As usual, it will be SYOC, mostly because I'm pretty good at writing stories like that. The OC form will be put up on my bio, so be sure to check it out and PM me an OC. Hope you enjoy the first chapter! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.**

**Andro's POV**

As I walk through the streets of Magnolia, the gentle summer breeze blows through my sandy blonde hair. My sensei said he'd meet me at the guild later, but he's late. No surprise there.

I turn my twinkling green eyes towards my guild, and I read the giant bold letters on the sign. Fairy Tail.

It's been 5 years since I've joined the guild, and things have become so routine lately. Missions, sleep, eat, train, more mission, more sleep. I was starting to think I'd be trapped in the loop forever, until Master Laxus announced something to the guild about a week prior.

**Flashback**

I was wondering what all the chatter was about in the lobby of the guild. Apparently, Master Laxus had called a meeting after he'd talked to his grandfather Makarov. About 3 years ago, Makarov had passed the title of Master onto Laxus, finally retiring. He still frequents the guild several days a week though.

"Alright you idiots, listen up!" Laxus shouted, and everyone instantly quieted down. That's one thing about Laxus. Although he cares deeply for the members, he somewhat scares us because of his sheer power. He's a really good guy though.

"As you all know, the annual Grand Magic Games are coming up. As usual, we're allowed to take two teams. What I'd like to know is, who would like to compete this year?" Laxus questioned us, and then murmuring ensued among the people.

As I was contemplating, I felt a hand placed upon my shoulder. I looked back, and the hand belong to my teacher, Natsu Dragneel.

Ever since I had joined the guild, Natsu had taken me under his wing after finding out that I was also a Dragon Slayer, specifically, a Galaxy Dragon Slayer.

"I think you should compete with me this year, Andro." My sensei said, with a grin upon his face.

"Really?" I asked, shock written upon my face. Natsu had kept me out of the Games, mostly because I was pretty young. I'd just turned 16 a month ago.

"Yeah! This year I think you're ready to show the other guilds what you're made of! And anyway, Lucy's decided not to compete this year. So it'll be Gray, Erza, Gajeel, you, and I on one team. As for the other team, I'm not sure." Natsu said, explaining the teams to me.

After the talking had died down, Laxus again asked who'd like to compete in the name of Fairy Tail.

Natsu and I raised our hands, and Gray, Gajeel, and Erza joined us.

"Hey Laxus, we'd like to form a team!" Natsu yelled, and everyone around us seemed to like the idea.

"Natsu, eh? You're letting your little apprentice join you this time? You sure he can handle it? We've got a reputation of the Number One in Fiore to uphold!" Master commented, looking me over.

"Don't you worry, Master Laxus. I can defeat every guild by myself!" I declared proudly, but then Erza whacked me on the back of the head and told me not to let my ego go to my head, causing the rest of the guild members to laugh, and I had to join in.

**End Flashback**

I decided to go ahead and enter the guild to see if I could find Natsu.

Entering the lobby, I saw everyone gathered around the Broadcast Lacrima, seeing the list of guilds that had decided to participate this year. As usual, the list was long, but it'd be shorter by the time the preliminary round was over. Scanning over the list, I saw familiar guilds such as Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, and Lamia Scale. One that caught my attention though, was a guild that had recently been showing up in the news. It was called Midnight Star, and if I'm not mistaken it was an all-female guild, just like Mermaid Heel.

"Competition is stiff as always, eh brat?" A voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Gajeel and his Exceed partner, Pantherlily.

"Oh, hey Gajeel. Yeah, same tough guilds compete every year. But we're Number One for a reason, right?" I asked the Iron Dragon Slayer, scratching the back of my head as I did so.

"You got that right. You and Salamander won't even need to help, I'll do all the work!" Gajeel boasted.

"We'll just have to see…but remember, we're on the same team." I reminded him, and he just smirked at me.

I turned my attention to the bar, and I saw Mirajane talking to Erza, Gray and Lucy, but I decided not to bother them.

Where in the world is Natsu-sensei?

Just as I turned to walk out the door, a flying object tackled my head, nearly knocking me over. Brushing it off, and regaining my balance, I looked down at the object to realize it was Happy, with Natsu coming in right behind him.

"Watch where you're flying, furball!" I yelled at my teacher's Exceed.

"Aye Andro!" He said, saluting me.

"Natsu-sensei, where were you?" I questioned him, with one eyebrow raised and a finger pointed at him accusingly.

"Uhh…well, I sorta got lost on the way back from Hargeon. Sorry about that." He grinned, scratching the back of his head. I've noticed I've picked up that habit from him.

"Anyways, you wanna go train? I hear that Midnight Star has a really tough S-Class Mage that's competing this year!" He said to me.

"What, are you worried that you'll lose to a girl?" I teased.

"No, I'm worried you'll lose to her!" He teased right back, and then I chased him out of the guild, Happy in pursuit, probably because he liked to watch us train.

**So there's the first chapter! It feels weird writing after such a long break, but I'll try to update soon. Depends on school. Hope you enjoy this, let me know what you think in a review and send me an OC! The form is on my profile! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Welcome to the second chapter! I appreciate your reviews/PMing me OCs! Please continue to do so. I'd also ask that if you sent in an OC, please review. Your OC will be included for sure. Also, if you send me a Dragon Slayer, make sure to have a backup plan for him, and if he/she is chosen as one, make sure to give me an Exceed to go along with them. Enough of my rambling. On with the show! P.S. There will be team changes from what there were last chapter. Suspense!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, just my OCs Andro and Masami.**

**Andro's POV**

"Hey, Happy, you haven't seen Meda today, have you?" I asked the blue Exceed.

"Meda? Oh yeah, he was looking for you earlier. He was gonna come back to the guild with Natsu and I, but he flew off," Happy replied.

"I wonder where he could've gotten to…" I muttered, racking my brain for places where my Exceed partner enjoyed.

Meda and I had met through Happy and Charla, seeing as how they had found where all the Exceed's that came from Edolas were staying. Meda was looking for his own human friend to follow, and Happy had suggested me.

Meda was smaller than Happy, and had light yellow fur, with a small, black star on his forehead, right above his cerulean eyes. He was good-natured, smart, and fun to hang around.

"Oi! Andro, we're here!" Natsu said, snapping me out of my trance.

Our training ground was a large clearing surrounded by forest, right outside of Magnolia.

I did a couple stretches, and looked around for a minute. It was then I saw a small speck in the air heading straight towards me. Meda.

"Andro! There you are!" Meda shouted happily, while flying onto my shoulder.

"It's about time you showed up! Where ya been?" I said, poking his star birth mark.

"Well, first I was with Happy, then I flew around looking for you, then I went to the guild, then I flew around some more, then I flew to your shoulder, then I…wait, I haven't gotten that far yet." Meda said sheepishly. He had the habit of explaining things too fast and running out of stuff to say.

"Slow down. I gotcha. Natsu-sensei and I are gonna train, what are you gonna do?" I questioned the small yellow Exceed.

"I could watch you…or do you want me to get Masami and Sikah and Aven and Miku?" He fired back attentively.

Masami? My twin sister? My twin Dragon Slayer? (Different element though) And Meda's rival Exceed Sikah? My sister's Exceed? Uhh….

And he said Aven and Miku too? The Earth Dragon Slayer? My greatest rival? (Other than Natsu, Masami, Gray…okay, I have a lot of rivals) Along with his Exceed Miku? The wily female?

"Sure, go ahead!" I said, dooming myself. Having four of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers in the same place, at the same time, going all out in training could and will lead to inevitable destruction.

"I'll hurry!" Meda proclaimed, taking off.

What have I done? Probably created the most epic scene ever.

"Say…Natsu-sensei…you'd best be ready. The three junior Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail versus you. One of them, me, is already here. Masami and Aven are on their way." I said cheekily.

My teacher face faulted, but then grinned.

"Bring it on! I can take on an army of Dragon Slayers!" He said, getting fired up. Literally.

I started to power up too, an array of stars appearing around me.

"Wanna warm up?" Natsu asked, and I simply nodded.

We both rushed at each other and our fists met. He pushed me back and I flipped.

"Galaxy Dragon's Roar!" I said, inhaling.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He said, also inhaling deeply.

From his mouth, orange and red flames spewed out and collided with my own gust of stars. Knowing that I'd been overpowered, I jumped out of the way to avoid injury.

I dusted off my grey vest that rested over a black tank top, and my baggy white pants, similar to Natsu's, were patted down as well. My yellow and black scarf flapped with the strong gale, but otherwise stayed around my neck.

"Is that the best you've got? Happy could do better!" Natsu jeered, and Happy agreed with him.

I growled, insulted, and just as I was about to attack once more, Meda reappeared.

"Andro, I brought them just like you asked!" My Exceed buddy said, and right behind him were my sister's Exceed and Aven's Exceed, Sikah and Miku. Both of the female Exceed followed him over to where Happy was, and the four of them quickly started placing bets on who would win.

Miku had orange-ish brown fur, and had large blue eyes. She had on a small blue dress that was ruffled with a ribbon on the back.

Sikah, who just so happened to be Meda's older sister, had strange brown fur with streaks of green in it. She had large, slitted brown eyes that looked me over curiously.

Over across the clearing, I could make out two figures emerging from the trees.

The first one I saw clearly was my twin sister, Masami. She was very similar in appearance to me, but our personalities were almost opposite. Her long blonde hair was braided down to her shoulder blades, and her bangs framed her face and green eyes. She was wearing a green shirt, and a longish white skirt, somewhat akin to Erza's. She had on brown sandals similar to mine. She looked at me, almost mockingly, probably knowing that I was fighting a losing battle against Natsu.

The boy next to her, Aven Heartsayne, looked at me with his bright green eyes. My rival, ever since we'd both joined the guild, was also my best friend. We were both very laid-back, friendly, and competitive. He had some odd quirks, like hitting on my sister, but hey, whatever. His shaggy auburn hair swayed in the breeze along with his brown vest and green checkered scarf. The white muscle shirt he had on under the vest had the Fairy Tail emblem right in the middle of it, and he had on his puffy black sweatpants that were similar to mine and Natsu's.

They both approached me, and immediately questioned me.

"Picking fights with Natsu-sensei again big bro?" My sister teased, lightly punching me on the shoulder.

"Oh, leave him alone Masami-chan, he knew the cavalry would arrive soon." Aven said, slapping me on the back.

What is it with them touching me?

"Whatever…listen, why don't you two help me teach Natsu a lesson?" I asked.

"Or be knocked out trying?" They both finished. I nodded.

"Galaxy Dragon's…" I started.

"Grass Dragon's…" Masami continued.

"Earth Dragon's…" Aven rounded out.

"ROAR!" We all three finished.

Natsu started wide-eyed at the barrage of stars, rocks, and leaves flying towards him. He was more than prepared though.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu roared, and his spell very quickly canceled our combined efforts out.

Each one of us looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Looks like you three still have a ways to go before you beat old Natsu, eh?" He said grinning.

"Uhhh…" The three of us were unable to form any words.

"Well come on! We've gotta get back to the guild!" He said, pushing up back towards Magnolia, our Exceed in pursuit.

Once we arrived back at the guild, the three of us sat at a lone table. I was deep in my thoughts, but it suddenly hit me.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" I shouted, and the rowdiness quieted.

"It was previously stated that I would be on a team with Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel for the Grand Magic Games. Well…I've decided to make my own team!" I proclaimed, and then all heck broke loose.

"WHAT! You can't do this to me!" Natsu yelled, but I raised my hand.

"Sorry, but I want to compete against you Natsu-sensei, not with you. You can make Lucy join your team!" I said, and Lucy quickly shook her head, but Gray and Gajeel appeared behind her and carried her off. Scary.

"So far, my team consists of myself, my sister Masami, and Aven. Let us know if you'd like to join us." I said, and a loud roar broke out once again, and I could pick out debates.

**Alright, so a bit longer than last chapter…good. Also, I've already got Andro's team decided, I'm just holding off on the other two OCs till next chapter. Don't worry if your OC hasn't shown up, they will soon. Until next time, review please! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I've updated so I thought I'd squeeze in some time to do so. I'm focusing on this story for the time being, so if you read my other fics you'll just have to be patient for them and focus on this one with me. Anyways, I think I could use just a few more OCs…maybe 2 or 3…so send me one on a PM. As always, Review and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Andro's POV**

Natsu was fuming, literally. I could understand though. I just wanted to make a name for myself, not be known as Natsu's student for the Games.

"Hey Andro. I think I know of two others who could round out the team, not including reserve members." Aven said.

"Really? Who?" I questioned him while looking around through the crowd, trying to think of who he was talking about.

Aven's index finger extended out and was pointing to a boy around our age. The boy's name was Kai Shido I think. He was sort of reclusive. He had spiky red hair that was long in the back and divided into to two sections. As for clothes he wore a red jacket that had something akin to a phoenix on the back, simple black jeans, red shoes, and a brown fedora which rested on top of his head. The sleeves of his jacket were rolled up to where you could see his red Fairy Tail mark on his forearm.

"Kai Shido," Aven said, "the most mysterious teenager our guild has. But also one of the more powerful from what I've heard."

"Oh yeah! I remember him! Back when I first came to the guild, a couple of Mages from a Dark Guild tried to rob me, but out of nowhere he showed up, beat them, and showed me the way to the guild." I recalled, thinking back to when I was just 10.

"Really? I've never heard that story. Where was Masami? Didn't she help you?" Aven questioned, referring to the fact that we were twin Dragon Slayers after all.

"Yeah, she was there, but we didn't have a good grip on our powers back then. Plus it took us some time to get used to our Dragon Lacrima," I said, pointing to the place where mine was planted.

"I didn't realize that you two were 2nd Generation," Aven said with mild surprise.

"You didn't know? Well, I know you're 2nd Generation as well," I said, knowing that piece of information from Masami.

"Yeah I am. But then again, how could we not be? The dragons all disappeared in X777, and we weren't even born yet." He said, realizing that he probably should've known what we were in the first place.

"Anyway, back to the whole team thing. We can ask Kai if he'd like to join, but what about the 5th person?" I questioned.

As an answer to that, Masami popped out of nowhere.

"Ooo, I know! How about that girl that's sitting next to Kai? They know each other if I'm not mistaken." My sister pointed out.

"Who is she?" I quipped back.

"I'm not sure, but how about we go find out?" Aven said, standing up and walking towards the two with Masami and me in tow.

The two of them noticed us approaching and both turned around to face us. None of us really knew exactly how to start, but Aven and Masami pushed me up front due to me being the self-proclaimed leader.

"So…hi guys! I don't know if you heard us just a little while ago, but we're looking for some team members for our team for the Grand Magic Games. Aven suggested that we ask Kai, and Masami mentioned you Miss….?" I trailed off, hoping to learn her name.

The girl was quite pretty and had a slender, fit figure. She had long, layered pink hair with feathers pinned into it. The jacket she wore matched her hair, and underneath it was a blue blouse, along with teal pants and a pair of brown boots. She looked up at us with her dark purple eyes, seemingly interested.

"Vera Tsubasa. And really? That'd be great! What do you think Kai?" Vera happily replied, and then looked towards her friend.

"Not interested," He said simply, and turned away.

Vera noticed the disappointed looks on our faces, and decided to help us out.

"C'mon, it'll be fun! And they need two more people, and we're two more people!" She tried to reason with him.

"You three are Dragon Slayers, correct?" He asked, nodding towards myself, Aven, and Masami. We each nodded and he continued.

"Then you three should be more than enough to handle it," He retorted, and once again turned around.

"Kai! Seriously, we should do this!" Vera pleaded.

Kai heaved a long sigh, and stood up.

"Fine. But first, one of you should go through my test." He said, and we all quickly got our hopes up.

"Well, what is it?" I asked hurriedly.

"One of you should spar with me. If you're able to hit me within 5 minutes, I'll join your team." He finished, and I jumped at the opportunity.

"Easy! I'll do it! Let's go now, straight to the training field!" I said, grabbing Kai's wrist and dragging him towards the field.

Aven, Vera, and Masami merely stood back and watched us leave.

"…Well, I've gotta admire his enthusiasm." Vera said, sweatdropping.

**At the Training Field**

Kai and I stood opposite of one another, ready to face off. I felt somewhat guilty, I had a feeling this would end quickly.

"5 minutes is all you have, Dragon Slayer. Convince me to be on your team." Kai called out, and struck a battle stance.

I powered up, stars lighting up around me and getting ready to attack.

"Go!" He called out, and I sprang forth.

I'd decided not to use my Dragon Slayer Magic, but another in my arsenal.

Bringing my fists together, I shot off like a meteor, all the while activating my Heavenly Body Magic.

I watched as he brought his fists together as well, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that he used the same magic as I did.

"What? He can use Heavenly Body too?" Aven asked while watching from the side.

"Not quite," Vera smirked, "Kai uses Copy Magic. Everything Andro does will be mirrored."

Forsaking my rule, I decided to get serious.

"Galaxy Dragon's Star Blade!" I yelled, while stars gathered to form a giant longsword which I swung towards Kai.

"3 minutes left Andro!" Kai called out, while dashing around using my copied magic.

No matter what I tried I couldn't hit him. I was getting really frustrated.

"Arrrghhh! Galaxy Dragon's Roar!" The gust of black and yellow stars rushed towards Kai, but he was already casting another Spell.

"Star-Force Make: Shield!" He yelled, and a giant star shaped shield blocked my attack.

What? Stars? He can use stars? Wait…stars equal food. Yes!

I rushed forward and started eating the shield, much to everyone's amusement.

Energized, I activated Heavenly Body again in hopes of hitting him.

"5…4…3…2…1…" Kai counted down. Shoot! I've gotta hit him now!

**Cliffhanger! You all must hate me right now. Trust me, it'll get better. I know the story is going really slow, but by next chapter hopefully I'll be in the Games. Hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all. LOL, jk. Even though I'm a bit country, I wouldn't go that far. What's up guys? How's everyone been? School is stressful as ever, but thankfully it's the weekend and I've decided now would be a good time to write. Also, if you don't mind, take a look at my poll, I need your opinion. I'm thinking about deleting everything but this fic and starting anew, and also starting a new fic depending on the poll results. Anyways, I'll quit talking so you all can enjoy. As always, please review!**

**Disclaimer: In my somewhat brief absence, I've still not gained ownership of Fairy Tail. Sorry to disappoint.**

**Andro's POV**

…Did I get him?

My eyes were tightly closed, and I really didn't want to look and see if I had succeeded in hitting Kai. Slowly creaking my right eye open, I saw that my fist had indeed barely connected with his side.

I let out a sigh of relief and straightened up.

"Well, that was...predictable." Kai said thoughtfully.

I sweatdropped, and nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, sorta. I've always been a procrastinator, and always get things done at the last second." I replied, while he extended his hand out to me. I just looked at him dumbly for a moment until he spoke.

"Alright Andro, you've got your last team member." He said, and I grasped his hand firmly.

"Welcome to the team! This is gonna be great! We're so gonna take first place!" I declared, and Meda flew over and landed on my shoulder.

"Yeah! Andro's team is gonna go to the Games, and then take first place, and then get the money, and then…well, I don't know what will happen after that." My Exceed declared, once again getting ahead of himself.

Aven, Masami, and Vera strolled over and congratulated me, and then I stuck my hand out in the middle of us.

Catching the drift, everyone else did the same, and now we had 8 hands, counting the Exceeds, in the center.

"On the 3 we break." I decided.

"What are we gonna shout?" Masami inquired.

"Umm…" Both Aven and I pondered.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment, but Kai spoke up.

"How about…never mind, I can't think of anything." He said, and we all sweatdropped.

"How about we just say break and avoid anything terribly cheesy?" I asked, and everyone nodded.

We all counted down…3,2,1!

"BREAK!" We all shouted.

**3 Months Later…(Ooo, time skip. Not hardly 7 years though, Mashima)**

Surprisingly enough, the Games were held in Crocus this year…just like 5 years ago.

"Alright team. We've made it through the prelims. You ready to show them what Team Fairy Tail B is made of?" I asked, and the 4 with me all nodded eagerly.

"Now for out last team! Fairy Tail B!" The announcer's voice boomed over the speakers.

"Well, that's out cue. Let's go!" We all walked out, hands joined and smiled for the crowd.

Just like the other 7 teams before us, we were welcomed with wild applause.

I wasn't paying any attention to the attention we were receiving though, I was too busy looking at the competition.

In order, there was Fairy Tail A, Sabertooth, Midnight Star, Demon Scar (hmmm, never heard of them before…), Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and lastly, us.

I looked over at Natsu, who smiled widely at me. After not seeing him for three months, I was definitely happy to see him.

Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Juvia were with him, and it was the first time I'd seen them in three months. My team had decided to do some extensive training, and we'd been away from the guild for quite some time now.

_So they got Juvia in my place, _I thought. Smart choice, each and every one of them were S-Class Mages of Fairy Tail now. I knew how monstrous they could be.

Looking over at another group, I spotted the Twins Dragons of Sabertooth. They had their usual team again this year, with Orga, Rufus, and…wait, where was Minerva? Instead of her, there was a young girl, who looked no older than twelve among them. Strange.

Mermaid Heel had it's usual team…Lamia Scale's members all looked familiar except one, with Lyon, Jura, Sherry, Shelia, and a new boy around our age.

Blue Pegasus also had a new face aside from the familiar ones of the Trimens and Ichiya. He also looked to be about our age, and was talking to Ichiya. I shivered. From what Erza had told me, Ichiya was a bit…out there.

The guilds I was most concerned with were Midnight Star and Demon Scar.

Midnight Star was similar to Mermaid Heel by the fact it was also an all-female guild. The reason I was wary of them is that I remembered what Natsu had told me about a powerful S-Class of theirs, but while we were training I had heard rumors circulate informing me of another one as well.

Demon Scar was the dark horse I suppose. I'd never heard of them before, yet they came in 4th place, above Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and us. Their members seemed normal enough, 3 guys and two females. For some reason though, they kept glaring at either us or Natsu's team. Something against Fairy Tail maybe?

I looked up into the stand to see our guild members going wild, with the exception of Laxus who just looked and me and gave a thumbs-up while smirking.

Returning it, I proudly walked around and conversed with Fairy Tail A and B while waiting for an announcement of an event.

"Oi! Natsu!" I hollered, and he ran up to me and picked me up off the ground.

"Oi! Andro! Where have you been for these three months?" He asked, while still bear-hugging me.

"Can't…breath…seeing stars…mmm, stars." I said dazedly, and he released me.

"I hope you're ready to lose to your teacher!" He jeered, and I got into his face and put on my serious face.

He followed suit, but we quickly cracked up and laughed like maniacs due to the fact we can't keep a straight face around each other.

"Well, whatever Natsu-sensei, I haven't been gone for 3 months doing nothing. You're about to get the shock of your life." I said as a warning, then walked off, leaving him to ponder whether or not to take me seriously.

I noticed some of the other teams looking at me and my team, whispering. We were new faces after all, they're probably just curious. Ah well, they'd best not underestimate us. I know Natsu and his team won't.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to this year's Grand Magic Games!" The MC proclaimed, and surprisingly I looked up to see it was Yajima with the microphone in his hand.

"I will be your host this year, you all know me as Yajima, former Council Member. We'd like to thank this year's contestants, and we hope that they are able to give us a great show. As you all know, each event is kept secret until the last second, and the first event will be tomorrow. You've seen the teams, you've placed your bets, and now you can sit back and stay with us this week as we determine who's this year's strongest guild in Fiore. Currently, it is Fairy Tail, but with the competition so fierce this year, will they be able to keep that reputation? We shall see. As for now, the teams will rest for tonight. Join us tomorrow to kick off the real start of the Grand Magic Games of X796!" Yajima finished, and prattling on for what seemed an eternity since he spoke slowly.

"Alright! I can't wait for tomorrow!" I shouted, slinging my arms around my sister and Aven, and they both got Kai and Vera.

"It's good to be confident Andro, just don't get cocky…" Masami advised.

"By the way, which one of us is going to compete in the event tomorrow?" Aven questioned, and we all quickly looked at Kai.

"Me? Sure. But first, let's make sure it's an event that I'm well suited for. If not, one of you can." The spiky red haired mage said.

"Agreed." The rest of concurred.

"I'm getting all fired up!" Natsu said from behind us, and we couldn't help but chuckle.

So were we, Natsu, so were we…

**Okay…so I know I skipped a lot, like the training (which would've been boring anyway) and the prelims (which held no significance to me either). Sorry D: but I hope you liked it. I briefly got everyone in this chapter, although I didn't introduce any new OCs. Don't you worry though, next chapter a lot will be introduced. Review and check out my poll, and I'll see you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy late Thanksgiving to all! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but I promise that your patience will be rewarded. First things first, I'd like to let you all know this has now turned into a collaboration with snakeboy33. He's a much better writer than me, and will be helping this story flow much more smoothly from now on. Another big change is that I will now be writing in….gasp, third person! Snakeboy33 pointed out that it would work better, and I must say I'm quite pleased with our results. Anyway, we hope you enjoy, and please review. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail.**

Andro awoke with a start, noticing a certain black furball resting on his chest.

"Yo, Meda, time to wake up." He said, gently nudging the Exceed.

Meda slowly opened his eyes and greeting Andro sleepily. Andro set him on the bed as he got up to get ready. He noticed that Kai and Aven were just getting up now as well, and waved hello to them before I stepped into the bathroom to get ready.

After they had all showered, they ventured across the street to wait upon the girls.

"Hmph…why do girls take so long to get ready?" The three boys said in unison.

As they were waiting, they noticed both Juvia and Erza coming out. Andro immediately went into lovey-dovey mode.

"Oi! Good morning Erza-chan! You too Juvia-chan!" He yelled, gazing adoringly at them.

"Dude…give it up…" Aven and Kai both said.

"Good morning boys. Andro, please. Stop. We're too old for you." Erza reminded him.

"I can still adore you from afar. By the way, you should probably go wake up Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. They're all still in bed," Andro said, shocking Erza.

"What? Come on, Juvia…we're about to go give the guys a rude awakening…" Erza said menacingly, headed towards the boys' dorms.

"She's right, you know. You should really move on." A voice from behind said.

"Shut up Masami! Love will find a way!" Andro rebutted, stars in his eyes.

"Face the facts…she's a knight in shining armor, while you're just a dude in distress. It's supposed to be the other way around." Andro's twin said, and the rest of the team agreed.

Sighing, Andro admitted defeat. They began walking towards the stadium.

"So Masami-chan, are you ready to show everyone how great you are today?" Aven asked the Dragon Slayer.

"Dude! You just told me to stop hitting on someone I don't have a chance with!" Andro yelled, flinging his arms up.

"Well…he's got more of a chance with me than you have with Erza, that's for sure," Masami said winking, while the rest laughed.

Grumbling, Andro decided to talk to Vera instead.

"So, you excited Vera? I can't wait!" He said, jumping up and down.

"Absolutely! You, Aven, and Kai are gonna kill it!" She said encouragingly.

"Don't count yourself or Masami-chan out though, you two are just as strong as us guys!" Aven reminded.

"Aven's right. Besides, all that training we all did wasn't for naught." Kai added.

"Of course! We're the best team here, even better than Natsu's." The twins decided.

They reached the stadium and observed that every other team was there, except Fairy Tail A.

"Boy…poor Natsu. Gray and Gajeel too. I bet Erza laid them out." Andro observed, and everyone silently said a prayer for the poor guys.

Andro glanced around and noticed that two Midnight Star members were studying his team. One had crystal blue hair, the hue was that of Lacrima, that was cut in a traditional Japanese way. She had armor similar to Erza's on, with roses on the hem of her skirt and the collar of her blouse. She had a sword strapped to her waist.

The other had short, cropped blonde hair and dark brown eyes. A fringe of her hair was beneath her red headband while the rest of her bangs were pulled back by it. She wore a frilly white blouse and a short red skirt, complete with white sandals.

He thought that he overheard that the bluenette was Lily, and the blonde was Raika, but he could've been mistaken.

He blankly stared at them, flashed a grin, and then turned back to talk to Aven.

Just as he did, he noticed Natsu's team walking in. The guys looked frazzled to say the least, but other than that they seemed fine. Natsu waved at Andro before turning back to talk to Gray.

Kai, however, was observing the mysterious Demon Scar. The normal impression they had given off yesterday had disappeared upon further inspection. One of their members wore a white ceramic mask, and another appeared to be half snake. Slit eyes, forked tongue, the whole works.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the MC proclaimed, as the first day of the Grand Magic Games began," I am pleased to announce the first contest of the Grand Magic Games, Forest of Death! Will each contestant from the guild come up?"

Masami took a breath, before clenching her fists.

"I'll go!" she declared in a confident voice.

"You sure?" Kai asked," You don't know what it will be like?"

"Come on!" Masami said," What's the worse that could happen?"

"Never ask that," Andro said, putting a hand on her shoulder," A lot of things could go bad."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Masami said, as she shrugged the hand off.

"Go for it, Masami!" Sikah declared as she fluttered through the air from the stands.

"If that pipsqueak is going, then so am I!" Gajeel declared, as he cracked his knuckles," But don't expect me to babysit her."

"Don't go destroying the whole stadium," Gray muttered.

"Can I go first Kagura?" Beth asked," I went first last time!" Kagura didn't seem to be paying much attention, but she nodded, and Beth excitedly hurried up to the gathering point.

"I will go up! ~Men~" Ichiya said, as he struck a pose, and almost seem to float forward.

"Go for it, Master!" Eve, Ren, and Hibiki said in unison.

Rufus grinned, as he walked forward, and adjusted his hat.

"Don't disappoint, Rufus," Sting said, as he shot Rufus a look. Rufus just smiled more.

"Do I ever?" he answered.

"Can I go up?" Shelia asked," I didn't really get to participate in a contest like this last time!"

"By all means," Jura said in a kind tone. Shelia cheered, before running over.

With everyone from the other guilds haven chosen their candidate, that just left Midnight Star and Demon Scar. A young woman with long blue hair stepped forward, a serious expression present on her face.

"I'll do it," she said in a calm tone.

"I trust you will succeed, Lily?" one of her guildmates asked.

"I shall," Lily answered.

That only left Demon Scar. The mysterious guild hadn't moved, and people were beginning to wonder what was taking them.

"I ssssupose I'll be the one," a tall, snake-like man said as he stepped forward.

"Be fast," a hooded man with a white ceramic mask said.

"Aren't I alwaysssss?" the serpentine man said as he walked forward and took his place.

"It seems that Fairy Tail has Gajeel and Masami, Mermaid Heel has Beth, Blue Pegasus has Ichiya," the announcer listed," Sabertooth has Rufus, Lamia Scale has Shelia, Midnight Star has Lily, and Demon Scar has Apophis!"

"This will certainly lead to an interesting conflict," Yajima said.

"Now, listen up," the MC said, as he stood before the assembled mages," I am going to explain the Forest of Death, but first…." The MC waved his hands, and the field glowed. Trees then burst from the ground, consuming the entire arena.

"A forest!" Kai said.

"Its huge!" Vera agreed.

The mages looked around, and saw that no one else was around them anymore. The MC's face then appeared on a Lacrima screen.

"The point of the Forest of Death is simple," he said," All you have to do is find your opponents, and defeat them. The last member standing when time runs out will be the victor. Good luck!"

"This doesn't seem too hard," Erza said," And Masami shouldn't have a hard time, I mean she is a Forest Dragon Slayer."

"Tch," Natsu snorted," I should've gone out their instead of Gajeel, I'd just burn the whole forest down."

In the forest, Apophis stood on a tree, and formed a sinister grin.

"A battle that takessss place in the treesss?" he mused to himself," Thissss will be unbearably ssssimple." With that, he disappeared into the thicket.

Masami walked at a leisurely pace in the forest, enjoying being in her element. She snatched a couple of leaves of a tree and munched on them, energizing herself for the fights to come. She hadn't heard any sound of another person around, and she was using the trees to locate someone.

Her mind wondered to where Gajeel could possibly be. Heck, even if he was a fellow Fairy Tail member, she wanted to take him out.

Hopping through the trees, her eyes caught something that intrigued her. There were signs that a fight had occured, and from the looks of it, Gajeel was involved, seeing as there was shrapnel around, probably from his Roar.

As she looked around the area, she noticed a slight trail of footprints leading down through the trees, so she decided to follow them.

She ran down the path and stopped abruptly when she saw the very man she was looking for, Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Hey, shrimp! No use hiding, I can smell you!" Gajeel called out.

Shoot, she'd forgotten his keen senses.

"Alright Gajeel, you know what I'm here for. Let's do this." Masami stated, preparing herself.

Gajeel looked mildly surprised and amused at the same time, but fell into a battle stance as well before launching himself at her.

"Forest Dragon's Barrage!" Masami yelled, and she flung her fists in a flurry at Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon's Spear!" He retaliated, and formed a sharp iron spear aimed at her.

"Forest Dragon's Shield!" Masami hurriedly yelled, and a wooden shield with a dragon design formed right in front of her, blocking the spear.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel yelled, opening his mouth to release the gust of shrapnel.

The attack tore right through the shield, and hit Masami dead on, leaving her cut up.

"Masami! What is Gajeel doing? They're both from Fairy Tail, they should be working together!" Andro yelled, outraged by what he saw on the Broadcast Lacrima.

Masami gritted her teeth, but snatched leaves off a tree nearby and ate them. The cuts immediately started to close, and she was reenergized.

"Ready for Round 2, squirt?" Gajeel hollered.

"You bet! It'll take a lot more than that to take me out!" Masami teased, and Gajeel growled.

"We are cutting in now!" A voice boomed, and the two Dragon Slayers looked up to see Ichiya and…Beth?

"We have formed an alliance in order to bring Fairy Tail down! ~Men!~" Ichiya proclaimed.

"But…Beth's a girl?" Masami pointed out.

Ichiya gasped upon realization, but quickly shook it off.

"No matter! We will still take you down!" He decided.

"Well shrimp, as much as I'd love to stay and help you, I'm not going to. Take care of them on your own." Gajeel said, as he left in the opposite direction.

"Ugh…I hate to do this to you two, but I've gotta make this quick. Forest Dragon's Secret Technique!" Masami started, the green magic seal appearing.

Elsewhere, another fight was going on.

Shelia bent out of the way, to avoid one of Rufus' Falling Stars.

"I have memorized all your attacks," Rufus said with a confident tone," Everyone thing you do, I can expect."

"Then try this!" Shelia said, as she held up her hands," Sky God's Guilotine!" With that, an enormous curtain of black wind descended upon Rufus.

"Memory Make: Water Line!" Rufus said, as he touched his forehead. With that, a large wave of water rose up around him. The wind hit it full force. The water was blasted away, but when it faded away, Rufus was gone. Shelia looked around, as she kept on her toes, listening closely.

"Memory Make: Stone Break!" Rufus' voice sounded out. Shelia looked up, as Rufus had appeared on a branch over, a huge stone hand descending down on her. Shelia rolled out of the way, as the stone fist hit on the forest floor.

"Sky God's Howl!" she said, as a blast of dark wind soared towards Rufus. The Sabertooth mage jumped out of the way.

"I've memorized that magic," he said," Memory Make: Sky God Burn!" With that, a huge blast of fire, imbued with black wind shot at Shelia. Shelia let out a cry, as she tried to jump out of the way. The force of the attack, however, remained. Shelia was blasted away by the power of the attack, and slammed against the tree. She weakly got up, and got ready to heal herself. However, Rufus wasn't going to give her the chance.

"Memory Make: Energy Storm!" he said. With that, a huge amount of magic energy surged around him, before blasting down on Shelia. When it faded away, Shelia was unconscious.

"Lamia Scale's Shelia is down!" the announcer said," Rufus has triumphed!"

"Both Ichiya of Blue Pegasus and Beth of Mermaid Heel are down as well!" The announcer added.

Masami dusted off her hands before leaving Ichiya and Beth lying on the ground. The trees around the area had fallen down and it looked as though a tornado had struck.

"Hmmm…so she actually did it." Gajeel said aloud, while looking for the remaining contestants.

Rufus meanwhile, was leisurely walking, trying to pinpoint the rest of the competition.

As Rufus walked along, there was a sudden sharp pain his leg. He looked down, and saw a snake biting his thigh.

"Stupid snake," he said, as he managed to shake the serpent off. But then, he began to feel weak. He fell to one knee, as he grabbed his leg. The two puncture wounds had turned a sickly gray color. It then dawned on Rufus that the snake was venomous.

"Twin Ssssnakesss," a slithery voice said, as two enormous serpents exploded from the trees. They wrapped around Rufus' arms.

"What the…," Rufus began, but didn't get to finish, as the snakes suddenly swung him into a tree. His body suddenly went limp, as he passed out. The snakes then retreated into the bushes, and Apophis emerged from them. He smiled darkly, as the snakes disappeared into his sleeves.

"That was too easssy," he hissed, as he flicked his forked tongue.

"Wow folks! Rufus of Sabertooth has been taken down by the new guild Demon Scar's member Apophis!" The announcer declared, as the crowd looked startled as to what had just happened.

Gajeel looked for the person just mentioned, intent on seeing just how strong he was. He didn't have long to wait, as Apophis was looking for him as well.

"You are sssskilled I will give you that," Apophis said. Gajeel whirled around, and saw Apophis sitting on a tree branch.

"Aren't you that guy from Demon Scar?" Gajeel asked.

"Indeed I am," Apophis answered, as he jumped down, to face Gajeel head on," You are one of the only remaining onesssss in the fight. Asss sssuch I will defeat you, and claim victory for my guild." Gajeel smiled, as he held up a fist.

"I don't intend on letting you do that, ssssnakey," Gajeel said in a mocking tone. Apophis flicked his tongue, tasting the air.

"You sssmell tasssty," he hissed," I just might have you as my next meal." Gajeel just smiled right back.

"Hate to tell you, I'm pretty stale," he said," Iron Dragon's Roar!" With that, he breathed out a huge stream of iron shards at his enemy. Apophis jumped out of the way.

"Sssserpent Fist!" he said, as he thrust his arm forward. His hand then turned into a snake, and struck at Gajeel, baring its enormous fangs, venom dripping off them. Gajeel just grinned, as he held up his arm.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" he said, as he slammed his iron fist into the snake's head, knocking it away. Apophis retracted his arm back, as it changed back into normal.

"Breath of Thousssand Ssssnakesss!" he said, as he inhaled, and then from his mouth, spewed countless amounts of serpents. Gajeel jumped out of the way, as the snakes crashed against the forest floor. Apophis laughed, as he jumped at his opponent again.

"Twin Sssnakesss," he said, as he held up his hand, and two snakes escaped from his sleeves. Gajeel twisted out of the way to avoid their strike.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" he said, as he held up his hand, and turned into a sword. He then brought it down towards Apophis, but Apophis jumped out of the way.

"Ssserpent Fist!" the Demon Scar mage, said as his hand turned into a snake again, and struck at Gajeel. This time, it wrapped around Gajeel's body, and swung him through the air. It then let go, sending Gajeel flying into a tree.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried, from the stands. Gajeel emerged relatively unharmed, though slightly bruised up.

"I must give you my regardssss," Apophis hissed," You are certainly doing better than that Sssabertooth fellow, who went down with a sssingle hit."

"Those Sabertooth guys are all just talk," Gajeel said, as he dusted himself off," They're really just a bunch of weaklings!" Apophis laughed.

"You are truly impressive," he said," That ssssaid, I will show you what I rarely show otherssss." With that, he held up both of his arms. His arms then split into two, revealing two large snakes with golden scales, and reticulated patterns. He then opened his mouth wide, as a snake head escaped from it. His human skin then completely peeled away, revealing five intertwined snakes all attached too his torso. This sight, even caught Gajeel off guard.

"What in the…," he said.

"Look at that guy!" Andro said.

"Is he even human?" Natsu said on his own.

Apophis laughed from within the forest, the voice coming from every single head.

"Be honored, Dragon Sssslayer," he said, the five heads speaking in unison," It isss not common that I demonssstrate thissss!" Gajeel kept his face, as he smiled.

"So you got a few extra heads," he said," I've taken down tougher guys!"

"I doubt that highly!" Apophis answered, as four of his five mouths opened up," Breath of Ten Thousand Ssssankes!" With that, snakes spewed from the four mouths, blasting towards Gajeel. Gajeel held up his arms.

"Iron Dragon's Shield!" he said. A large shield with a dragon's face then formed around him. The snakes blasted off of it.

"It isss no ussse," Apophis said, as all five of the snake heads struck forward, baring their fangs.

"Iron Dragon's Spear!" Gajeel said, as he slammed his hands together, forming a large spear, and thrusting it forward. The snakes twisted out of the way to avoid the attack, and they all got ready to bite him. Gajeel managed to roll out of the way, but the snakes turned around.

"Sssserpent's Sssspear!" Apophis said, as one of the five heads suddenly launched itself at Gajeel. He let out a grunt as the head slammed into him, knocking him away. But the snake-man wasn't done. Four of the five heads then wrapped around Gajeel's arms and legs, and hoisted him up, before smashing him back into the ground.

"Gajeel!" Kai yelled from the sides. When the dust cleared, it showed Gajeel unconscious.

"Fairy Tail A's Gajeel has been defeated!" the announcer said," It is unbelievable that this new guild has defeated a Fairy Tail mage with such ease!" Apophis laughed, as the four secondary snakes wrapped back around each other to form his arms. The human skin then reformed, as Apophis retook his human form.

"Again, that wasss to easssy," he said.

"Amazing, ladies and gentlemen! Apophis has taken down Fairy Tail A's Gajeel!" The announcer proclaimed.

Masami gasped. Gajeel had been taken out? There was no way!

"I'd pay attention if I were you." The voice of Lily Crosste said to her.

"You! You're from Midnight Star!" Masami said.

"Yes. I'm also the one who will take you out of this Event." Lily declared, preparing her sword.

"Bring it on!" Masami yelled.

"Forest Dragon's Roar!" Masami bellowed, as the gust of leaves flew at Lily.

She merely slashed away and the leaves fell harmlessly to the ground.

"How…?" Masami started.

"Pay attention." Lily reprimanded as she dashed at her and started slashing.

She caught Masami on the leg, and Masami fell to the ground in pain.

Before she could reach for leaves, Lily stepped on her wrist to stop her.

"Forfeit. You've lost." Lily said, holding the tip of her sword at Masami's chest.

"I give! Don't kill me!" Masami pleaded, and Lily merely sheathed her sword and walked away.

"And the ruthless Lily Crosste takes out Masami of Fairy Tail B!" The announcer proclaimed.

As Lily walked away from Masami, she heard some leaves rustling. She quickly put her hand on her sword's hilt, as Apophis dropped down from the branches.

"It sssseemss you are the only one left," he said, as he tasted the air, and licked his lips," This battle has left me hungry. Perhaps you can sate my hunger?"

"I don't intend on losing," Lily said as she pointed her sword at Apophis," And when I defeat you, I will take victory for my guild!" With that, she launched herself at Apophis, her sword drawn. Apophis let back, and held out his hand.

"Twin Sssnakesss!" he said. Two snakes erupted from his sleeve, striking at Lily. Lily twisted out of the way, and beheaded both of the snakes. She then held up her sword arm, and an arc of swords appeared over her.

"Slicing Folly!" she said. The swords then all shot at Apophis. Apophis jumped out of the way, as he jumped into the trees.

"I am not letting you get away!" Lily declared as she jumped after the snake man. Apophis opened his jaw wide, revealing a pair of serpentine fangs. He then spat a thin stream of venom at her, which Lily jumped out of the way from. The venom hit the side of a tree, as it sizzled like an acid. Lily took note of that, making a mental post to not get hit by it. She then swung her sword at Apophis, who leaned back to a void it, contorting his body into an arc. Then, in a strange move, he wrapped around the tree like a snake, his body twisting around.

"Breath of a Thousand Sssnakess!" Apophis said, as he opened his jaw wide, and thousands of snakes escaped from it. Lily jumped away, cutting apart snakes that got too close. She landed on a different branch, as Apophis uncoiled himself from the branch, and turned to face her.

"You are certainly powerful, I suppose I can give you that," Lily said.

"Likewissse," Apophis answered, as he flexed his jaw, as if to get it back into place," Gives me all the more desire to have you as my next meal." He then held out his arms, and shed his skin to take his five-headed serpent form once again. Each head's fangs dripped dark venom.

Lily just took a breath, as she held up her sword.

"Behold now, the Holy Armor!" she said as her body began to glow," Your defeat!" Just as the armor was about to form, the alarm sounded.

"Time is up!" the referee said," The round has ended in a tie! Demon Scar's Apophis and Midnight Star's Lily, have tied for first place! Wow folks! What a great way to start the Games! Scores will be posted soon. Meanwhile, let us announce the first matchup of the day! It will be…Fairy Tail B's Andro Drake against Mermaid Heel's Arania Web!" The announce said.

**Whew! Long chapter. All thanks to my new partner. Props to snakeboy33. He wrote most of this chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Please, leave us a review and tell us what we can improve upon. Thanks!**


End file.
